


Chapter 16.Hover

by YiBodemotorbike



Series: close-fit [5]
Category: IE - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 17:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YiBodemotorbike/pseuds/YiBodemotorbike





	Chapter 16.Hover

骨架如果再纤细一点就好了，看着穿着自己衬衫的小孩，Evan有那么一瞬间出神。

把人按在床上的时候，Evan微微抬起身，拉开一点距离，桃花眼里的款款深情几乎要溺得人窒息。

尽力平复着不匀的喘息，哑声问道，“可以吗？”

少年抬起一双水汪汪的大眼睛看他，如精灵般动人，眼角还带着未褪下的潮红和水珠。

然后缓缓阖上，一幅任人摆布的模样。

蜻蜓点水般细碎柔和，Evan吻上易恩眼角的泪痕，伸出舌尖轻轻舔舐安抚，味蕾品尝到苦涩的滋味。

濡湿的吻从眼角到酒窝，再次攀上水润丰盈的两片唇瓣。

灵巧的手指将衬衫一下下卷起向上推，感受到空气中的凉意，小小的乳尖被刺激的挺立起来，唇就不失时机的凑了上来，舌尖扫过乳晕，抵着那小东西一圈圈打转，坚硬的牙齿对着乳头中心柔软的位置咬了下去。

紧闭双眼的小孩倒吸一口冷气，身体却彻底瘫软下来。

那只持枪的手还带着没有散去的硝烟，骨节分明的手指按上下身撑起的帐篷。

“唔……”拖着鼻音的呻吟声开始溢出，火热的身体不可抑制地发抖。

揉弄着敏感的腰际，舌尖在胸膛到小腹滚烫的肌肤上一路濡湿。

Evan微不可查地叹息，撩起小孩额前的刘海，用自己的前额抵上去，语气亲昵，“收留你，是我心甘情愿的，popo，不需要你用这种方式报答我……”

“那样我会觉得自己很卑鄙……”

Evan看着易恩的眼睛，带着令人沉浸到无法自拔的温柔。

“37.7℃”

随着evan起身离开，原本稀薄凝滞的空气畅通起来，易恩深深地吸了几口到胸腔，他都没有意识到自己的手脚紧张到冰冷。

这是他的马马，温柔的，善解人意的。

吃了退烧药，被塞在被子里。

帮易恩掖好被角的Evan被扯住手腕。

小孩一脸潮红，亮晶晶的大眼睛还带着尚未褪去的情潮，摇了摇他的手臂，软软的小奶音轻轻地说：“一起睡。”

Evan眨眨眼，无奈地叹息着，俯身捏了捏小孩的鼻子，“你怎么这么会折磨我啊？”

说着撩开被子躺下，伸手揽住小孩。

“马振桓~”怀里的小奶狗配合地往他这边挤过来一些，蹭着他的肩窝，炽热的温度隔着衬衣传递过来。

“不想知道我是谁吗？”

“你是我的马马。”易恩侧过身笑嘻嘻地看着Evan。

Evan被这句话狠狠暴击，内心柔软地一塌糊涂，抱着易恩的那只手紧了紧，在小孩额头上印下一个清凉的吻。

“嗯，我是你的马马。”

不需要什么解释了。

生活恢复到了正轨，像一台被修好故障的精密仪器，仍旧按照设定好的程序稳定的运转下去。

evan在SH，顶着外科医生的身份掩护，做他的JH生意。

易恩在HZ，认真地学着做一个合格的指挥者、做一个合格的接班人。

隔着175.9公里的人海，1个小时6分钟的高铁，各自生活着。


End file.
